tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Askmlcblobs
"Askmlcblobs" is a drawn ask blog owned by Raikissu. As of January 18th 2015, Ask Mlc Blobs is closed and you can no longer ask questions or submit. Background The first "My Little Chubbies" art work that surfaced from Raikissu was on September 30th, 2011 that received a staggering 40,000 views and over 3,000 favorites in only its first day on DeviantART. Soon after, Rai produced numerous other art work of the chubbies that soon found their way spreading through out the brony community. Almost a month later, Rai made the decision to make an "Ask blog" of the chubbies named "Askmlcblobs." (Ask The My Little Chubbie blobs). Ask Mlcblobs shut down on January the 18th 2015 at 8:09pm. Last Post AskMLCblobs is finally finished! 10/26/2011 ~ 01/18/2015 My Little Chubbies will not be updating any longer, and will have it’s ask permanently closed. All messages and replies have also been cleared off. After some thinking I’ve decided to finally put this mlp based blog to rest. As the moderator and artist behind this tumblr ask blog I’ve grown a lot over the past three years it’s been active (and not so active, of course!) If it weren’t for starting up this blog I’m not sure where I’d be as an artist today, and I loved illustrating this fun little blog. I had no idea it would gain the following it did, and I thank each and every one of you who stayed with it for so long! As for what will happen to the blog itself, I have moved all of the updates to a separate blog called AskMLCblobs-Archive so they wouldn’t be lost in the deletion. Yes, all of the posts will be deleted and the blog will be renamed as my full art-blog. The reason I’m not just deleting the actual blog itself is because it is my primary blog. I didn’t want to answer / send asks on a closed blog, too! If you would like to unfollow due to the change in content then that is totally okay! Keep your dashboard what you want. :) But yes, I wanted to quickly thank all of you again for following the blog for so long, and giving me these three wonderful years with the chubbies. It was a great ride, and I hope all of you enjoyed it too! Love, Raikissu. Meme(s) It has become a widely spread meme for any Art blog, when the Tumblr Askmlcblobs account starts following them, to draw the blog's main character(s) in the mlcblobs style. Examples: *AskSky-High *Raikissu *Ask-Fizzy *Ask Mage Dash The chubbies have also created another mini meme through out the pony tumblr community with the "Rainbow Dash chubbie". Extras Raikissu of Askmlcblobs has also been interviewed by CaptainBritish (Mod of ColgateAnswers and AsktheAskPonies) on "Ask the Tumblr Ponies" youtube channel. She has also been interviewed by TBR, (TrueBronyRadio, a radio cast specifically for bronies that has now been shut down.) Gallery tumblr_ltneoeO0Is1r5x4s2o1_1280.png|First post made by Askmlcblobs tumblr_ltproxj8Ht1r5x4s2o1_r4_250.gif|Wub wub wub tumblr_ltx2xdNMF51r5x4s2o1_500.png|2,000 followers post tumblr_lugl51uFZA1r3xauuo1_500.png|Princess Molestia meets the Chubbies tumblr_lvtmexjjGU1r2hy1no1_500.jpg|Misty Chubbie tumblr_lwmln1AKYk1r7m6m6o1_500.png|Posey Chubbie tumblr_lx3vphscml1r5x4s2o1_250.png|Happy New Year post tumblr_lylib1EES61r5x4s2o1_1280.png|brushie brushie brushie... tumblr_lzvmalWLIT1r5x4s2o1_1280.png|A milestone for the chubbies featuring Raipony. tumblr_m1hbelm2tO1r66ve1o1_400.png|Spitfire chubbie tumblr_m1vyqdlkA41r5x4s2o1_1280.png|Alicorn chubbies Berry Chubbie.png|Berry Punch Chubbie Me Guesta.png|Jelly Pony Chubbie Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:Meme